Never Fade Away, My Love Jogan Drabbles
by SnivaliceLlover
Summary: A Jogan drabble. Julian is late, sending Logan into a spiral of worry.  Each chapter is a new drabble. Think of it like a short story collection :D   JoganxJulian LarsonxLogan Wright  CP Coulter  Dalton
1. I Thought I'd Lost You

Logan sighed, running his hands through his hair. Julian was late.

Like normal.

He usually could handle it, having his boyfriend late was part of being an actor, but not tonight. Logan frowned, glancing at the clock, 8.48.

Even for the diva, he was late.

Logan turned as a flash of lightening darted across the sky. An ice-cold feeling spread through his body as rain hit the window in torrents. Darting to the window he looked out onto the empty street, squinting as he tried to pick out Julian's lithe figure.

But there was nothing. Another streak of lightening pierced through the sky, accompanied with a large clap of thunder that rolled above them.

Logan whimpered as the rain got heavier. He hated the feeling that Julian was out there, getting cold and wet. He reached out and grabbed his mobile, dialling anxiously.

The dull dialling tone filled his ears, as he clutched the phone, begging for Julian to answer.

"This is the Verizon messaging service for..." Logan slammed the phone down, panic flooding his stomach.

There must have been something wrong, Logan started pacing, his mind racing over the possibilities.

He was nearly an hour late.

He wasn't answering his phone.

Dreadful pictures flooded his mind. Various pictures of Julian, blood covering his head, sobbing in agony, alone in the dark made him pause, tears springing to his green eyes.

He sat on the sofa, wrapping his arms around his chest, his bottom lip trembling as silence surrounded him.

He couldn't live without Julian.

He loved Julian.

He...

Logan fished out the small ring box from his pocket, staring at the thin white gold band with a large pear shaped diamond rested on it.

Tonight was supposed to be the night. He had planned it all, a romantic dinner, a walk by the river, a carriage ride through the park, a champagne picnic on the hill and then finally... finally a proposal. A proposal that would change his life for the better.

He loved Julian, so much. Every kiss, touch and smile from Julian set a firework party off in his body.

He couldn't bear being alone, not again.

Tears were freely falling down his face now, a sob breaking in his throat.

"Jules... Jules..." he whispered.

"Fuck it's cold out there".

...What?

Logan spun around, his eyes widening as he took in the dripping frame of Julian.

He was wearing a thick raincoat, his curls practically black from the excess of water. Julian peeled the coat, disgust showing on his face as he wiped his eyes.

"I haven't seen the rain so bad before" Julian shuddered, ruffling his wet curls. Logan hadn't moved, his eyes intent on Julian's pale face.

"I'm sorry I was so late love. Filming overran, and somebody's paving Fifth Avenue. Who paves Fifth Avenue on Christm-" Julian was cut off, as Logan ran across the room, pressing his hot lips against Julian's.

The actor pressed himself closer, both of them kissing intently, hands running over each other with no restraint. Logan tangled his hands in Julian's hair, moaning slightly as the actor slid his tongue inside Logan's mouth, gently licking his bottom lip.

Logan moved his lips across Julian's face, pausing at his ear.

"Next time, diva, answer your bloody phone".


	2. IllSchmill

Logan snickered as he entered his boyfriend's bedroom. Clothes were strewn around the floor, and old mugs of coffee and plates were festering in the corners.

He never thought Julian would be the messy one out of their relationship, considering how fastidious he was about his uniform, but as he cast an eye over the room, quickly picking out the curled up lump under the rumpled duvet, he shook his head.

Julian always managed to surprise him.

Strolling up to the bed, he heard the muffled tinny music of Julian's iPod come from under the comforter.

Logan smiled evilly, before reaching down and yanking the duvet off of his boyfriend. As the cold air hit him, Julian curled up tighter, glaring at the blonde boy who stood holding the duvet, smirking down at him.

"I was comfy" Julian replied, annoyance ringing clear through his voice. Julian was wearing a casual outfit of tracksuit bottoms and one of Logan's oversized sweatshirts. He looked adorably small in it and made Logan's smile widen even more.

Julian had seemed to make himself a small den under the duvet. He had his iPod blaring out into his ears, a bottle of coke and a packet of opened crisps. Sonic was nestled into his side, his prickles not bothering Julian.

"Are you going to clean up any time this century?" Logan mocked, sitting on the edge of the bed and bent down to kiss Julian's scowling forehead.

"Yes!" he answered defiantly, but resting his head on Logan's lap he stalled. "I planned to do it tonight" he said, smiling all too innocently. Logan rolled his eyes; he'd heard that line a thousand times.

"Why not now?" he enjoyed teasing Julian, and stroking one finger down this face, he loved the pouty look that Julian had on his face.

"I.. I would! But.. um" Julian looked around wildly, his brain thinking up rubbish excuses.

"But?" Logan prompted, enjoying himself fully now.

"I'm very… um.. Ill! Yes.. I mean yes," Julian croaked out the last one, and looked at Logan pleadingly, his sepia eyes wide.

Logan shook his head at his boyfriend blatant lie, but playing along he stood up.

"Well if you're ill then Jules, I shouldn't be around you" Logan chuckled, watching his boyfriend's face change at that statement.

"NO! I mean… I need you Lo. Pleaseeee" he wheedled, tugging onto Logan's shirt, psyching himself up to go into full on begging mode.

Logan smiled, and linking his hands he bent forward, brushing his lips against Julian's. Julian smiled during the kiss, and leaning into Logan he sneakily wound his arms around Logan's neck.

Logan knelt on the bed, securing Julian firmly against his chest, continuing the kiss deeply.

Julian tightened his grasp as Logan's mouth travelled down his jaw to his neck.

"If you're ill we really shouldn't be doing this" Logan muttered, licking over Julian's pulse, making the actor squirm slightly against him.

"Ill-schmill" Julian moaned slightly, causing a white hot flash dart over Logan's skin at the sound.

"Liar"

"Like you didn't want too"

"Shut up"

"Ok Squid"

"Stupid princess"

".. Love you"

"Yeah, love you too"


	3. The Love Day

Julian glanced around, trying to scan through the crowd for the imposing figure of Logan. He had left him earlier to get some punch, but that had been almost 20 minutes ago.

The Hummel-Anderson wedding had been a long day, punctuated with bouts of laughing and drunken kisses under rose-covered arches and right now all Julian wanted was to snuggled up to his boyfriend in bed.

He stretched, looking all-the-more catlike as he raised his arms in front of him. Strong arms encircled his waist from behind him.

"Tired angel?" Logan's soft lips nuzzled his ear.

"Incredibly" he muttered back, leaning into his embrace and closing his eyes.

Logan smirked and kissed his boyfriend's neck, smiling as he inhaled the sweet smell of Julian. Keeping his arm around the actor's waist, he towed him through the crowd towards one of the empty settees. Derek, his hands busy with three bridesmaids, was sitting opposite grinning as he took in the exhausted Julian.

"You look like crap Jules".

"Oh, once again. Award-winning flattery from Derek" Julian mumbled as Logan seated him carefully on one of the soft seats. Julian looked up at his boyfriend expectantly, who was still standing in front of him, anxiety spread across his features. Immediately Julian was alert, hating that expression.

"What's wrong love?" Julian questioned quietly, holding onto Logan's hands.

Logan seemed to battle with the next movement, indecision flickering across his features. With deliberately slow movements, he sank to one knee in front of Julian, love shining through the worry.

"Today, watching my ex get married, it seemed that even if he could find happiness as I screwed him up, I could too" he cupped Julian's face, peering earnestly into the sepia eyes.

"I don't deserve somebody as loving and amazing as you Julian. I can't believe that after all the torment I put you through, you're still willing to keep me. You're perfect for me, my soulmate. And I know this is selfish but I can't bear to lose you. So… I'm determined not too."

Swallowing heavily, Logan felt for the small box in his tuxedo pocket. He pulled it out, offering to the shaking figure of his boyfriend.

"Julian Larson-Armstrong… Will you do me the extreme honour of marrying me?" Logan bit his lip as Julian reached forward cautiously and plucked the ring box from him. He watched as his boyfriend opened the box slowly, a tiny smile playing on his lips as he watched Julian suck in his breath as he took in the traditional ring, a small cluster of black diamonds on a white gold band.

"Black diamonds?" Julian whispered, staring at Logan, his eyes glistening with tears.

"A rarity, for a unique and beautiful man" Logan answered simply, still watching Julian. A sob broke in Julian's throat and he leant forward, his forehead resting against Logan's.

"Of course I'll marry you."

A kiss sealed the deal.


	4. The Snow and a Red Rose

"Lo? You awake?"

… 

"Lo?"

"Go. To. Sleep. J"

"Lo? You ARE awake"

"Don't sound so happy, you woke me up"

"I haven't had a chat with you for ages"

"Jules, we talk all the time"

"When did we last talk? You always end up shutting me up with that talented tongue of yours"

"I don't hear you complain at the time"

"Shut up Lo"

"You woke ME up"

"That's a lie"

"WHHATTT?"

"Can it Squid, I've got an early start"

"I'm sorry but this is unfair"

"Please be quiet Knave"

"And you too Cheshire"

"We're very tired-"

"And you're not helping-"

"In fact-"

"You're making it worse"

"Where did you two come from?"


End file.
